Einer für alle, alle für Einen!
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Bei den Dreharbeiten zu "Herr der Ringe – Die Gefährten" geht es in den Minen von Moria heiß her… (Feedback? puppy eyes)
1. Default Chapter

**Einer für alle – alle für Einen!**

By KAP – KittyAngelProduction

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Dies ist niemals passiert (vermuten wir mal) und wird auch nie passieren (vermuten wir ebenfalls mal!). Evtl. Ähnlichkeiten mit Personen oder Charakteren ist natürlich beabsichtigt! Leider gehört uns kein Einziger der Personen in dieser Story und Geld verdienen wir auch keins damit. Außer evtl. Nachfahren von dem guten Tolkien würden uns adoptieren, dann... na ja, lassen wir das! LOL

**Summary:** Bei den Dreharbeiten zu "Herr der Ringe – Die Gefährten" geht es in den Minen von Moria heiß her…

**Feedback:** Aber ja! Immer her damit!!!

**Warnings:** Nur eine: An alle HdR-Fans: Das Ganze ist eine Parodie ersten Grades!!!! Bitte nicht vergessen!!!

**Anmerkung der KAP:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen und das Feedback bitte nicht vergessen!

Wir alle kennen die Szene in den Minen von Moria. Die Szene, wo sich unsere neun Gefährten verschanzen, bevor die Orks mit ihrem _Höh-len-troll_ angreifen.

_Anmerkung der Redaktion:_

Diese akzentuierte Beschreibung des Wortes wird im Laufe der Story erklärt.

_Wir – das sind Angel und ich, Kitty – haben uns überlegt, wie das Ganze ablaufen würde, wenn... ja, wie es bei den Dreharbeiten gewesen sein könnte. Lest und urteilt einfach selbst:_

_Die Szene fängt an, als Boromir zur Tür herausschaut._

x x x

Drei Pfeile kommen angeflogen.

Bohren sich in die Tür.

Soweit alles klar?? Gut, dann geht es demnächst hier weiter!


	2. Einer für alle, alle für Einen!

Boromir schlägt Tür hastig zu. Verrammelt sie von innen zusammen mit Aragorn. Schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.

„They have a cavetroll!"

"SCHNITT!!!!" Peter Jackson schüttelt den Kopf. „Sean, das hier ist die deutsche Fassung!!" Noch mal!!! Alle Orks zurück in Kampfposition! Und Sean – denk dran: Höh-len-troll!!! Und ACTION!"

Sean verdreht Augen und schneidet hinter Peters Rücken eine Grimasse, grinst Aragorn an.

Der re-grinst: Yadda-yadda-yadda! übersetzt: blablabla

**_Szenenwiederholung:_**

Boromir guckt zur Tür raus…

Zieht alte Pfeile aus Tür, schmeißt Pfeile zur Seite, neue Pfeile kommen angeflogen.

Tür wird erneut zugeschlagen und von innen neu verrammelt.

Boromir – mit leicht angepisstem Gesichtsausdruck: „They, ähm, äh, sorry, sie haben einen Höhlentroll!!"

Er stutzt, kratzt sich am Kopf:

„Moment mal... eigentlich ist das ne Sauerei! Die haben nen Höhlentroll und wir??? Wir haben... was haben wir eigentlich?"

Legolas – mit weiser Miene und Blick in die Ferne der Höhle gerichtet, tritt auf Boromir zu, legt ihm Hand auf Schulter und spricht: „Mein menschlicher Freund, mögen wir auch keinen Höhlentroll haben, so sind wir doch gesegnet mit meinem Bogen..."

Gimli fällt ein: „Mit meiner Axt!"

Aragorn: „Mit meinem Schwert!"

Boromir guckt von einem zum anderen: „HÄH???? Sag mal, seid ihr noch ganz dicht? Was redet ihr für'n Scheiß, ey?! Dieser... dieser Cave... äh, Höhlentroll ist 10 Meter groß und dein Bogen ist ihm scheißegal, Legolas!! Den zerbricht er wie ein Streichholz!"

Gimli – knurrend - „Menschen – aufbrausend bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr!!!"

Pippin: „Kann man ein Streichholz essen? Ich habe Hunger!"

Merry: „Du hast immer Hunger!"

Boromir: „Ehrlich, Jungs, seid doch mal realistisch! Ich meine, wenn die da draußen so einen... ähm, Dings haben, dann will ich auch einen! Ich meine, immerhin sind wir die Guten und die die Bösen! Da steht uns so ein... ein Dings eher zu als denen!"

Aragorn verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust:

„Und woher willst du jetzt auf die Schnelle einen Cavetroll herkriegen?"

Legolas: „Höh-len-troll!! Höhlentroll, Aragorn!"

Aragorn: „Schnauze!"

Pippin: „Vielleicht leihen sie uns ihren!"

Gandalf: „Verrückter Tuck!"

Gibt ihm Kopfnuss.

Gimli – knurrend: „Hobbits – nichts im Kopf!"

Jetzt kommt Boromirs große Stunde. Mit triumphaler Miene greift er in sein Gewand, zieht etwas hervor, faltet es auseinander und stutzt bei den verdutzten Mienen der Anderen.

„Was? Das ist die neueste Technologie aus Japan! Ein zusammenfaltbares Notebook! Mit Internetzugang!"

Legolas schaut leicht irritiert zur Tür und horcht:

„Sie sind schon lange viel zu ruhig. Ich frage mich, ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat!"

Boromir guckt verwirrt:

„Ich sagte, dass ich ein Notebook mit Internet aus Japan..."

Aragorn unterbricht ihn:

„Ja, Lego, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen!"

Boromir: „Aber..."

Aragorn: „Dein Laptop ist mir scheißegal, Boromir, da draußen sind 5 Mio. Orks und ein Cavetroll...

Legolas macht Mund auf, Aragorn fährt zu ihm rum:

„Ich weiß, ich weiß: Höh-len-troll!"

Legolas macht Mund wieder zu.

Gimli: „Elben!! Alles Klugscheißer!!!"

Boromir: „Mit meinem Notebook könnte ich uns einen Cave... ähm, Dings bestellen!"

Aragorn: „Wenn wir eine gute Strategie hätten, wäre uns geholfen!"

Legolas - lächelnd: „Ich folge dir, wohin immer du gehen magst, mein König!"

Aragorn: - ebenfalls lächelnd: „Ich weiß, mein Freund!"

Boromir: „Das geht ganz fix! Dank des Internets wäre das kein Problem, wisst ihr!"

Gandalf: „Mir macht es nichts aus, hier noch zu warten. Immerhin werde ich in der übernächsten Szene vom Balrog in die Tiefe gerissen, rette euch aber so das Leben!"

Aragorn Legolas – lächelnd: „Du bist ein weiser Mann, Gandalf!"

Gandalf legt Hand hinter Ohren: „Weiß? Nein, ich bin Gandalf der Graue!"

Boromir: „Ähm, ich wollte nur sagen, dass manche Lieferungen innerhalb von 24 Stunden mög..."

Legolas: „Pscht! Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört!"

Aragorn: „Ich auch!"

Pippin: „Das war mein Magen, ich hab Hunger!"

Boromir – nervlich leicht angeschlagen – greift zu seinem Horn, bläst kräftig rein.

Alle fahren zusammen, starren ihn groß an.

Boromir lässt Horn von Gondor sinken, atmet tief durch, tobt los: „Ich glaub das nicht! Ehrlich, ich fass das nicht! Ich könnte mit meinem Bruder, den ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen habe, unseren Osgiliath-Sieg feiern und saufen bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr – und was tue ich? Ich häng hier mit acht übermotivierten Kerlen rum und muss mich vor einem gottverdammten CAVETROLL..." – schaut zähnefletschend zu Legolas rüber - „... verstecken! Zudem hab ich ständig diese Scheiß Ring-Stimme im Ohr „Nimm mich, nimm mich!" Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würd ich sagen, das ist Legolas und nicht der Ring!"

Boromir ignoriert Legolas irritierten Blick und tobt weiter:

„Kein Schwein interessiert sich für mein Notebook aus Japan und dass ich uns damit womöglich das Leben retten könnte! Kein Schwein, kein Zwerg, kein Elb, kein Mensch und ERST RECHT KEIN... ähm, Dings... äh, Cave... na ja, ist ja auch egal!"

Boromir schmeißt sein Horn in die Ecke und sich selbst daneben. Lehnt sich an die Wand und schmollt: „Ich hab die Schnauze voll! Macht doch, was ihr wollt!"

Die Anderen starren ihn an.

Aragorn geht auf ihn zu: „Boro, komm schon, jetzt stell dich nicht so an!"

Boromir: „Phhh!"

Aragorn: „Wir brauchen dich, mein Freund!"

Boromir: „Niemand braucht mich!"

Boromir-Fan-Gruppe winkt aus dem OFF – aber keiner achtet drauf!

Aragorn: „Oh doch! Ich zum Beispiel brauche dich!"

Boromir: „Phhh!"

Aragorn schaut Legolas drängend an. Der verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Schüttelt mit Kopf. Aragorn's Blick wird noch drängender.

Legolas verdreht die Augen: „Ich brauch dich auch, Boromir!"

Boromir schaut hoch: „Ehrlich?"

Legolas lächelt sein schönstes Lächeln: „Ehrlich!"

Keiner achtet auf seine verschränkten Finger hinter dem Rücken.

Aragorn breitet Arme aus: „Siehst du, Boromir, wir alle hier brauchen dich!"

Boromir sieht von einem zum Anderen: „Na gut. Also... das hier..."

Er hält Notebook hoch.

„Das ist ein Notebook mit Internetanschluss. Aus Japan. Und damit könnte ich uns in Nullkommanichts auch einen Cave... ähm, Dings bestellen! Und mit dem können wir diese 16 Mio. Orks ganz einfach..."

Er schnipst mit dem Finger.

„Plattmachen!"

Pippin: „Kann man mit dem Ding auch was zu Essen bestellen?"

Boromir: „Sicher! Es gibt gute Bringdienste, die liefern überall hin: chinesisch, italienisch... was du willst! Pizza zum Beispiel oder..."

Pippin – strahlend: „Pizza, ja!!! Pizza!!"

Nickt heftig.

Sieht Merry an: „Was ist Pizza?"

Gandalf gibt Pippin erneut Kopfnuss.

Boromir: „Gut. Also einmal Pizza für Pippin..."

Klappt Notebook auf, fängt an zu tippen: „Mit Schinken oder Salami?"

Pippin: „Oh... ähm, beides! Geht das?"

Boromir: „Sicher."

Tippt weiter: „So. Gut. Und jetzt... W-W-W-Punkt-Amazon-Punkt-Komm. Enter und suche Cavetroll!"

Legolas: „Höhl... ähm, okay!"

Bricht bei Aragorns und Boromirs Blick verlegen lächelnd ab.

Langsam treten Alle auf Boromir zu und umringen ihn und sein Notebook. Boromir schaut mit erleichtertem Seufzer hoch.

„Sie haben einen. In 24 Stunden lieferbar und in zwei Ausführungen. Einmal mit, einmal ohne Keule!"

Gimli: „Mit Keule – kommt besser!"

Lässt eigene Axt kreisen.

Boromir nickt, tippt: „Mit Keule! Per Bankeinzug oder Kreditkarte?"

Verdutzte Mienen bei den Anderen. Boromir seufzt: „Okay, Kreditkarte!"

Gibt seine Gondor-Express-Nummer ein. Bestätigt Bestellung. Schaut grinsend hoch.

„Das war's! Dank Amazon ist sowas ganz einfach, wisst ihr?"

Legolas: „Schon seit du, mein Freund, es vorhin erwähntest, bin ich am Überlegen. Aber im Laufe meines Lebens habe ich noch nie etwas von diesem Volke Amazon vernommen!"

Boromir verdreht die Augen. Verkneift sich einen Kommentar.

Pippin: „Mir ist langweilig. Wollen wir nicht etwas spielen?"

Alle starren ihn an.

Pippin: „Vielleicht... Verstecken!"

Aragorn runzelt die Stirn.

Legolas starrt ungläubig.

Pippin: „Sackhüpfen?"

Die Mienen der Anderen verdüstern sich noch mehr.

Pippin: „Wie wär's mit „Mensch ärgere dich nicht!"

Boromir: „Wieso Mensch? Warum nicht Elf-ärger-dich-nicht oder Zwerg-ärger-dich-nicht?"

Gimli: „Genau!"

Legolas, mit Finger unter'm Kinn: „Auch mir, mein lieber Zwergenfreund, ging gerade dasselbe durch den Kopf. Dieser Geltungsdrang der Menschen scheint weit verbreitet und legendär..."

Boromir springt auf.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Ich bin überhaupt nicht geltungsbedürftig!!!"

Merry: „Wie wär's mit Mittelerde-Monopoly?"

8 andere Stimmen: „NEIN!!!"

Pippin: „Strip-Poker! Oder Strip-Schach! Oder..."

Boromir: „Wenn du dich unbedingt ausziehen willst, du... du Halbling, du... dann tu's und halt die Klappe und uns da raus!"

Gandalf hebt Hände: „Oh bitte! Bitte, keinen Streit! Ich würde vorschlagen, wir setzen uns Alle ruhig in eine Ecke und warten, bis unser Cavetroll geliefert wird."

Wirft eindringliche Blicke in die Runde.

Tatsächlich gehorchen die Andern.

Mit einem Mal wird es draußen vor der Tür lauter.

Alle horchen auf.

Springen auf.

Eine Stimme von draußen: „Darf ich bitte mal vorbei? Ja, vielen Dank, Sir! Danke, dass Sie mich durchgelassen... danke vielmals! Oh, wow, ein Cavetroll! Mann... Achtung, mein Fuß, danke, nein, es tat überhaupt nicht weh! Nein, wirklich nicht! Ooops... Vorsicht, heiß und fettig! Darf ich mal... durch, ja? Danke, vielen Dank!"

Es klopft an der Tür. Aragorn horcht, wirft Boromir einen Blick zu. Der zieht die Schultern hoch.

„Was weiß ich? Mach auf!"

Frodo – mit zitternder Stimme: „Und... und die... die Orks?"

Sam – mit großen Augen: „Du kannst ja sprechen!! Ich dachte, du hättest gar keinen Text in dieser Szene!"

Aragorn: „PSCHT!!!! Ich mach jetzt auf!"

Öffnet vorsichtig die Tür.

Jason Isaacs im Lucius Malfoy-Outfit strahlt ihn an, einen Karton vor sich, aus dem es verlockend duftet.

„Hi, Vig! Den Pizzaboten wollten die Securitys nicht durchlassen und da ich grad da war... Pizza Mare, mit Meeresfrüchte, richtig? Schmecken mir ja gar nicht, ich würd ja glatt kotzen, aber bitte, wem's gefällt! Das macht dann 4,50 Dollar, gib 5, dann stimmt's schon!"

Aragorn starrt ungläubig. Greift perplex in seine Hosentasche, zieht einen Geldschein hervor, drückt ihn Jason in die Hand. Der starrt auf den Geldschein.

„Wow! 10 Dollar, danke!!"

Drückt Aragorn Pizzakarton in die Hand.

„Guten Appetit!"

Tippt sich grüßend an die Stirn, dreht sich um, schaut aber noch mal über Schulter zurück.

„Übrigens... dieser Cavetroll... echt beein..."

Bricht ab, weil mit einem Mal alle Legolas anstarren. Der hebt störrisch das Kinn.

„Höhlentroll, Jason! Das ist ein Höhlentroll!"

Jason zuckt mit Schultern.

„Gut. Von mir aus. Wenn du das sagst, wird's schon stimmen!"

Er dreht sich wieder um, stutzt kurz vor den 27 Mio. Orks.

„Oh... sorry, darf ich noch mal durch, bitte? Ich hab mit dem Quatsch hier nichts zu tun, ehrlich! Ich gehör zum Harry Potter-Set vier Hallen weiter! Danke, vielen Dank!"

Die Masse der Orks teilt sich wie einst das rote Meer vor Moses und Jason verschwindet wieder. Boromir zieht Aragorn zurück und knallt Tür wieder zu.

„Idiot! Wir hatten Pizza mit Salami und Schinken bestellt und..."

„Wir??? DU!!!" korrigiert Aragorn. Boromir macht wütende Handbewegung.

„Scheißegal! Aber dann kriegen wir Meeresfrüchte und du gibst auch noch Trinkgeld!! Und so was will mal König von Gondor werden!!!"

Wirft Pippin Pizzakarton rüber, der wie wild drüber herfällt. Bis Gandalf Erbarmen hat und Karton aufklappt. Pippin grinst verlegen, schnappt sich das erste Stück Pizza und fängt an zu essen.

Die Anderen verdrehen die Augen. Aragorn will etwas sagen, als es draußen wieder laut wird.

Wieder klopft es und Aragorn öffnet erneut.

Eine Blondine im knappen Mini-Rock und noch knapperem Oberteil steht mit klimpernden Wimpern und einem Karton vor der Tür und strahlt in die Runde.

„Bitte... wer von Ihnen ist..."

Sie zieht ein Kärtchen aus dem Ausschnitt und liest stockend: „B... Bo.. Borom... Boromir, Ste-Steward of G... Gondor? Gondor, ja!"

Alle starren Boromir groß an. Der fährt sich rasch mit Hand über's Kinn.

„Ähm... das... das bin ich!"

Das Strahlen der Blondine wird noch breiter. Jetzt bückt sie sich - die Männer und 33 Mio. Orks recken sich, um eine bessere Aussicht zu haben – und drückt eine Taste auf dem Kassettenrecorder. Musik ertönt und die Blondine beginnt zu tanzen und zur Melodie von Happy Birthday zu singen:

„Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, von deinem Bruder für dich! Liebster Boro, ich lieb dich... komm bald wieder zurück! Dieser Cavetroll ist für dich – dieser Cavetroll nur für dich! Dieser Cavetroll von Amazon – ist für dich und von mich!"

Sie knickst und jubelt: „Alles Gute von deinem Bruder Faramir und auch von mich!"

Fällt Boromir um den Hals und knutscht ihn ab.

Verschwindet dann lächelnd, allerdings nicht, ohne Legolas noch ihr Visitenkärtchen in den Pfeilköcher zu schieben. Während der noch verlegen lächelt und mit den Schultern zuckt, weil Aragorn kein Kärtchen bekommen hat, packt Boromir das Geschenk aus. In Sekundenschnelle entfaltet sich das Geschenk zu seiner beachtlichen Größe von 17 Meter Höhe. Alle starren an ihm hoch.

Boromir: „Wow! Ein Cave... ähm... dingstroll!"

Legolas: „Höhlentroll, Boromir!"

Boromir knurrt ihn leise an.

Aragorn: „Dennoch... mit diesen Zöpfen und der roten Schleife um den Hals sieht er irgendwie... na ja... ein bisschen blöd aus, findet ihr nicht?"

Boromir: „Naja, es ist halt ein Geburtstags-Cave... jaja, ich weiß, Höhlentroll!"

Legolas klappt Mund wieder zu.

Aragorn: „Warum hast du eigentlich nichts davon gesagt, Boro, dass du Geburtstag hast?"

Boromir: „Wozu? Hättest du mir ein Ständchen gesungen?"

Aragorn: „Nicht nur ich! Wir alle!!! Nicht wahr, Legolas?"

Aragorn schaut Legolas drängend an. Der verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und verdreht seufzend die Augen. Aragorns Blick wird erneut drängender.

Legolas seufzt lauter: „Natürlich! Klar! Hätten wir! Alle Mann!"

Er will noch etwas sagen, verstummt aber, als es erneut an die Tür klopft.

Gandalf seufzt.

„Hier geht es hektischer zu als auf dem Frankfurter Hauptbahnhof!"

Alle starren ihn entgeistert an. Gandalf winkt ab.

„Egal. Eine lange Geschichte! Mach auf, Aragorn!"

Der gehorcht. Ein entkräfteter Mann hängt am Türrahmen: zerfetzte Sachen, ein paar blutige Schrammen und scheinbar mit den Nerven völlig am Ende.

„United Parcel Service – ich hab da eine Lieferung von Amazon für einen Herrn Boromir, City of Gondor, z. Z. in den Minen von Moria. Und ich brauch hier..."

Er deutet auf einen Zettel auf einem Klemmbrett.

„Seine Unterschrift!"

Während Viggo wortlos das Klemmbrett an Boromir weiterreicht, will er wissen:

„Wer hat Sie so zugerichtet? Die Orks?? Vorhin waren sie noch ganz friedlich, als unsere Pizza kam!"

„Orks?? Oh, diese... ähm, Dings hier meinen Sie, stimmt's?"

Der Typ deutet über die Schulter zurück.

„Nein, nein... die waren ganz nett, haben mir sogar den Weg hierher gezeigt! Aber auf halbem Weg lief mir so eine Zuckerschnecke mit Kassettenrecorder über den Weg, wissen Sie?"

Er grinst vielsagend und stößt Aragorn den Ellenbogen in die Seite, der daraufhin seinen besten „Erlauben Sie mal!"-Blick aufsetzt, der allerdings gnadenlos ignoriert wird, weil der Mann jetzt erklärt:

„Daher hat's auch ein bisschen mit der Auslieferung gedauert!"

Mittlerweile hat Boromir auch seine Unterschrift gegeben und bekommt nun das Paket überreicht. Sekunden später steht ein zweiter Höhlentroll...

**_ brech kurz ab, weil mir Legolas anerkennend zunickt lächelt _**

**_ schreib strahlend weiter _**

****

vor den Männern. Dieser jedoch ohne Schleife und Zopfbändern im Haar. Boromir nickt zufrieden.

„Na also. Okay... wollen wir?"

Alle nicken. Auch Pippin, immer noch mit vollem Mund, weil er sich entschieden hat, auch den lecker nach Pizza duftenden Karton aufzuessen. Merry schaut ihn an.

„Schmeckt das überhaupt?"

Pippin: „Nicht viel anders als Lembas!"

Reicht Merry auch ein Stück Karton. Der probiert und nickt angenehm überrascht.

„Stimmt."

Aragorn reißt die Regie an sich.

„Also gut. Mit diesen zwei Höhlentrollen und unseren Waffen sollte es uns gelingen, die Orks zu besiegen! Mach die Tür auf, Boromir!"

Der gehorcht und alle treten gemeinsam nach draußen. Sofort verfallen die 45 Mio. Orks in ein wüstes Kampfgeschrei und wollen vorwärts stürmen. Doch Aragorn hebt die Hand und dröhnt so laut, dass es auch die Orks in der hintersten Reihe hören:

„MOOOOOOOOOOOMENT!!! Bevor ihr es tatsächlich wagen solltet, uns anzugreifen...ich wollt euch nur sagen: Wir sind 9 Gefährten, die durch dick und dünn gehen. Durch Feuer und durch Eis, durch Schnee und durch Wüsten. Einer für alle und alle für Einen. Das ist unser Motto. Nicht wahr, Legolas?"

Der seufzt nur, erspart sich lieber diverse Diskussionen und dass das eher das Motto der drei Musketiere sei und nickt daher resignierend.

Aragorn – ebenfalls zufrieden nickend: „Anyway: Wir sind also neun ... dingsda, wir haben zwei Cavetrolls im Gegensatz zu dem einen von Euch und ihr hättet somit eh keine Chance gegen uns! Und zudem hat unser aller Freund Boromir... zieht ihn neben sich heute Geburtstag!"

Die Orks gucken sich an.

Dann reden alle gleichzeitig:

„Naja, wo er recht hat, hat er recht, ne?"

„Hm... eigentlich ist heut eh kein guter Tag zum Kämpfen!"

„Stimmt!"

„Lust hatte ich auch nicht..."

„Zu anstrengend!"

„Genau!"

„Und wenn der da auch heut noch Geburtstag hat..."

„Ja... ähm... na dann... Okay!"

Einer der Orks stimmt an: "Happy birthday to you...", die anderen 490 Mio. Orks fallen mit ein.

Boromir wischt sich gerührt eine Träne aus den Augen.

Aragorn: „Hach... war das nicht schön, Legolas? Lego????"

Aragorn dreht sich einmal um die eigene Achse, dann schaut er hoch. Sieht 65 m über sich Legolas auf einem Felsen stehen.

„Lego, komm sofort da runter!"

Gandalf: „Legolas, junger Freund... Sei vernünftig und steig von diesem Felsen! Ohne dich sind wir aufgeschmissen. Wir brauchen dich! Wir alle, hörst du? Nicht wahr, Boromir?"

Boromir schaut zu Gandalf, dann zu Aragorn. Der schaut ihn drängend an. Boromir verdreht die Augen.

„Sicher! Klar. Natürlich! Komm schon, Lego, mach kein Scheiß und beweg deinen Arsch da endlich runter!"

Legolas stößt kurz die Luft durch die Nase aus. Schaut von dem 65 m hohen Felsen herab. Atmet noch einmal tief durch. Und springt. Schreit wie ein Tier.

„Bungeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

Federt zurück. Fängt tierisch an zu lachen und schreit:

„Waaaahooooo!!! Das war's, was ich brauchte!!!"

Pippin – mit offenem Mund: „Wie hat er das gemacht?"

Gandalf: „Es ist ein Gummiseil, du... du Tuck, du!"

Gibt ihm Kopfnuss.

Boromir tobt los: „Dieser gottverdammte Elf!! Wegen ihm krieg ich noch mehr graue Haare, als ich eh schon habe! Er zerrt an meinen Nerven, er zerrt an meiner Geduld, ich möchte nicht wissen, wo er noch überall dran zerren würde, wenn er so könnte, wie er wollte! Nicht nur, dass mich dieser verdammte Ring um den Verstand bringt, nein, das reicht natürlich nicht aus! Da muss auch noch so ein Spinner wie der da..."

Er deutet auf Legolas, der jetzt langsam auspendelt und dann beginnt, die Fußfessel an seinen Knöcheln zu lösen.

„Auftauchen, um mich so langsam aber sicher an den Rand eines NERVENZUSAMMENBRUCHS ZU BRINGEN!!!"

Aragorn tritt beruhigend auf ihn zu: „Boromir..."

Boromir: „Hör mir bloß auf mit Boromir, Boromir!!! Ich weiß, wie ich heiße! Aber entweder ich bring diesen Elben jetzt um oder ich nagle ihn an den nächsten Baum!"

Aragorn: „Sag doch auch mal was dazu, Gandalf!"

Gandalf: „Ja... ähm... fragen wir doch einfach mal Peter, was er dazu sagt!"

Alle drehen sich um zu ihrem Regisseur.

Dessen Stuhl ist leer.

Kein Peter. Keine Crew.

Die roten Lampen auf den Kameras sind dunkel.

Nur auf dem Regiestuhl lehnt ein Schild:

„Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr soweit seid! Wir sind zum Essen!"

ENDE


End file.
